Fairy Tales Aren't Always Happy
by Marce5500
Summary: AU Yue was just a young mermaid curious for adventure. What happens when she saves a certain carnivore from drowning? A whole bunch of misunderstandings that what happens. (OC x Hibari Kyoya) Based on the original "Little Mermaid".
1. The Begining

_Even though soon I will become sea foam,_

_My heart keeps saying "I love you"_

A shadowed figure sung out mournfully as it looked out towards the sea.

A lone tear falling down it's cheek as it spotted a dark haired male holding a boutique of full of Narcissus and red tulips with a single black rose in the middle, on the beach.

_After what is left scatters in the wind and sea_

_I will keep on watching over you._

Walking towards the ocean, he lower the flowers into it's waters. The man watched as it slowly floated father away from him. Just like how his love disappeared from his life.

He quietly murmured something what sounded like an apology and left. A small tear falling from his grey eyes and to the ground.

". . .He remembered. . ." It whispered softly to the wind.

It slowly stretched out it's pure white wings as it recalled the tale of it's lost love.

_When you turn 16...you may swim to the surface..._

~*~ The Past (10 years ago) ~*~

"Father? Why can't I explore the mainland?" A girl with waist length pink hair asked an aging man.

"It is dangerous my dear." He spoke fish tail flickering. "I care about you musume. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't!" She protested. "I'm ten! I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"Fine." Her father sighed. "When you are 16. . .you may swim to the surface."

"Thank you!" She clapped her hands together with glee.

". . .Just be careful. . ." He muttered worriedly.

Her icy blue eyes soften. "Don't worry. I will. Promise." She held out her pinky.

"Promise. . ." He gave a small smile and hooked his pink with hers.

_I want to to be closer to the the starry sky yet I am stuck at the bottom of the ocean._

_All I really wanted was the day when the blue sky comes to me in the sea._

~*~ 5 Years Later ~*~

"Today's the day!" A teenaged mermaid sang happily to her friends (and cousin) who she considers her sisters.

"It's Monday though." Yawned a girl with chest length jade hair, who happened to be her cousin. "What's so special about it?"

"Oh shush Jade~. Today I'm officially 16!" The girl fist pumped.

"Eh."

"You're just jealous cause your what, 14?"

"Humph, no. I'm the same age as you!"

". . . Sourpuss."

"SURPRISE! Yue-chan~! Happy birthday!" Yelled a girl with (what would be) ankle length dark orange hair. She glomped the blue eyed teen.

"A-ah! Zoe-chan! Yue-chan" Kim shouted in concern.

"Let's celebrate with cake!"

"But it would be soggy." Jade shook her head.

"We could always eat sponge cake?" Suggested the lavender haired girl.

"Yay! Cake!" Zoe cheered.

"I'll eat with you guys later. I have a quest to fulfill." Yue stated, determination gleaming in her eyes. She soon swam off, blue tail swishing.

_The clouds and the waves told me there was a storm._

_It was then I saw you in my world that day._

"My lady! You must get inside! There is storm coming!" A guard yelled.

"I'll be inside soon! Don't worry!" She replied as the guard nodded and went to herd the sea animals and merpeople inside.

Yue fell silent as she listen to the sound of the waves slapping against each other. She swam upward, and gasped a little as her head emerged from the water. She looked up at the sky and saw the clouds darkening.

"What's that?" She questioned out loud as she saw a bulking dark mass in the sea. Wobbling back and forth.

As it came in view, her eyes widen slightly. "A-a ship!? What's is it doing out here? They're going to be killed!" She watched from afar as lightening struck the ship and it begun to break. She heard shouts and swam closer. But not to close, in fear of being discovered.

"M-my prince! Someone get him!" Yelled a person with an odd haircut.

'He must sure use a lot of jell.' Yue deadpanned. 'He's probably a greaser or something on the lines of that.' She soon spotted a medium sized blotch sinking in the trashing ocean.

She moved gracefully under items caught it in her arms. 'W-who is he?' She thought, as she examined the dark haired youth. 'Better get him to shore.' She situated him in her arms bridal style and headed towards land.

_The first hints of love from that day_

_were the very first tastes of heartbreak._

She gently placed him sand and brushed a few locks of hair out of his face.

"Please be alive. Please be alive." She repeated softly. "Maybe I'll sing to pass the time?" She began singing "The Little Mermaid".

**(A/N: Heh heh. Link? /L3QYy46xB-8 *brick'd* Seriously, though. Watch it. Watch it~. *swings pocket watch in your face* *brick'd again*)**

The mermaid soon heard footsteps approaching. She slide into the sea and went to hide beside a nearby boulder.

"H-huh!? Oh my gosh! Is he alive!? He's not moving!" Exclaimed a auburn haired girl that looked like she was in her teens.

'No dur, he's not moving.' Yue snarled mentally.

"Well, can't let a cutie like this die!" Hearts formed in the girl's purple eyes. "Maybe I should perform mouth to mouth?" She sighed dreamily.

"B*tch step off!" Yue yelled, but then put a mouth over her hand.

"Huh? Whose there! I have pepper spray!" The other girl looked around confusedly.

'Oh no! Pepper spray! So scary!' The pinkette rolled her eyes.

"Guess, no one was there. . ."

'If she was in the mafia. She would _soooo_ die first. I'll make sure of it by doing I myself.'

The boy slowly opened his eyes, woken up by the noise.

"Herbivore, why are you disturbing my sleep?"

* * *

**A/N: This idea wouldn't leave me alone. :3 Sorry if I haven't been updating my other stories, "Just Go With It" and "Match Made In Hell".** **Hope you like this story! This is based off the original tale, with a little twist. Well, sayanora!**


	2. You Saved Me? Yeah right

"Herbivore, why are disturbing my sleep?" The youth repeated.

"Eep! Don't hurt me! I found you and wanted to make sure you where alive!" The auburn haired girl shrieked.

"Shut up." He muttered darkly. "What's you name?"

"U-umeko R-rei." She stuttered, trying to act cute doing it.

'Ugh.' Yue face turned in disgust. 'Girls like that give the rest of us girls, a bad name.'

"Stop trying to act cute. It's annoying." The grey eyed boy told her bluntly.

She flinched. "Well. The least you could do if tell me your name. It's only polite."

"Kyoya Hibari." He replied.

The girl gasped. "Y-your the prince!" She then bowed in respect. "It's an honor to meet you, your majesty. Did I mention I'm the soon to be duchess of Utsukushī basho?"

He merely raised an eyebrow.

'More like the duchess of "I'm so kawaii~, so love me!" island.' Th mermaid tooled her blue eyes.

"You know~, I kinda saved you life there. Finding you and all~."

Yue felt her urge to kill rising. 'Why is she trying to take the credit of saving him! That's not cool!'

"I highly doubt you're the one that saved me." He later added. "I dislike liars."

The truth was, Umeko can' even swim to save her life. Heck she's afraid of taking baths, let alone swim!

Before the purple hued girl could retort with a (sassy) comeback, she was interrupted by a greaser shouting, "My lord!"

"Ugh. That haircut is like sooo the 50s or something." Umeko flipped a lock of hair.

"Who are you?"

"Umeko Rei, future duchess of Utsukushī basho!"

'Also, Queen of Namimori, wife of Kyoya Hibari, and mother of his children.' Was left unsaid.

"Of what? Never heard of it."

"You people! I'm from the big city! The name literally means 'beautiful place'!"

"Oh, anyways." He waved her off. "My lord! Are you okay?"

"Kusakabe, I'm fine." Hibari said with a sense of familiarly.

"Wait? You two know each other?" The girl rapidly looked back and forth at them confused. They both deadpanned at her.

"No sh*t Sherlock! Where you dropped on your head as a baby, or were you just born stupid!" Yue yelled out. The group peered around, trying to pinpoint the voice,

'Poopies! Blew my cover!' She mentally groaned as she dived back into the water.

What she didn't know was that two certain males saw a flash of her blue fish tail disappearing into the sea.

'A merperson? Impossible. They're not suppose to exist.' Kusakabe pondered. 'Or was it just my imagination. I wonder if Hibari-san saw I too?' He peered at his superior.

The teen in question was staring intently at the water.

'Where are you going herbivore? Why are you hiding?'

"Are, you, two, O-KAY?" Umeko spoke slowly.

"I'm not some idiot, you insolent herbivore." He said to her harshly.

"Humph!" She crossed her arms together. "You're lucky you're cute! That personality of yours needs a lot of tweaking!"

'I think he's fine just the way he is.' The mermaid thought, as she hid behind a different boulder. 'When you fall in love with someone's personality, everything about them becomes beautiful. . .at least that's what I think.'

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari death glared the (soon to be) duchess.

"Hibari-san." The greaser whispered to him. "You lost your tonfas in the wreaked remember?"

"Get me new ones." He ordered him.

"It may take awhile."

"Hurry up herbivore, before I bite you to death too. Also, take care of that." He pointed at the unconscious body of Umeko, who fainted due to blood loss. The blood loss is due to dirty thoughts. Bad Umeko, bad. Shame on you!

"Yes, my lord!"

"Tch." Hibari stared at the ocean. In the corner of his vision he swore he saw a pink hair girl with blue orbs peeking at him from behind a boulder. But as he walked over. No one was there.

He saw two small items, one sparkling in the sunlight. He bent over to pick them up. The shiny item was half of a heart pendent made out of jade with the middle containing a smaller emerald heart, broken too. The other thing was a slightly wet piece of paper.

Here's what it said on the note:

_Jade is known as a 'dream stone' and 'stone of fidelity'. It releases negative thoughts and soothes the mind. Protects and brings harmony. It improves ones' remembering of dreams. Assists in accessing the spiritual world._

_Emerald, the stone of successful love. It can be used to open, activate and stimulate the heart chakra, while helping to quiet the emotions. A stone to bring harmony to ones life. It has been said to lift depression, insomnia and bring knowingness of the heart and peaceful dreams. _

_My dear, you may not know me, but you will soon. Yes, I'm the one to save you. I hope you find peace and tranquility in your life. See you in your dreams._

_Love, Aquamarine._

Hibari looked up from the paper. 'Who are you?'

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad people like this! :3 I chose those specific stones because of their meanings. Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of it mentioned characters. I just own my OCs. . .and unfortunately Umeko too.  
**

**Umeko: Hey! I take offence to that!**

**Me: No one cares!**


	3. The Meaning Behind the Necklace

A pink hair mermaid searched the sea floor of the wreckage for something.

"Tonfas, tonfas. Gotta find some tonfas." She muttered to herself, fiddling with her half broken necklace. The main stone was aquamarine with a smaller heart set in the middle, made out of emerald.

She remembered when her father told her what the stone meant.

* * *

~*~ Flashback ~*~

* * *

"Happy 15th birthday, my daughter." Her father hugged her, pushing a small cream colored box in her direction.

"What is it?" She asked as she jiggled it.

"How 'bout you open it to find out, smart one." Jade said sarcastically.

"Jade!" Kim smacked the back of her head.

"Can I say OW! What was that for?!"

"It's her birthday!"

"No worries guys, it's okay." Yue gave them a warm hearted smile. She turned her attention once again to the box. She opened it to reveal a heart shaped pendent with one half made out of aquamarine, the other jade, and with a small emerald heart in the middle.

"D-dad it's beautiful." She teared up. "Thank you. . ."

"Your welcome. Did you know that this," he pointed at the necklace, "belonged to your mother?"

"It did?"

"Yes, she said that before she died she wanted you to have it on your 15th birthday."

"That's so cool!" Zoe patted her friend on the back.

"But Yue, she told me that you keep the aquamarine part and the other half you give it to someone you love." Her father continued.

"Really? Does that mean mom gave her other half to you?"

"Right on the dot kiddo. Do you know what you half represents?"

She shook her head no.

"Well, aquamarine is the stone of "courage". It releases anxiety and fear, helps relaxation on long journeys, gives insight and perception when dealing with people. Also it controls coughs, fear, calms nerves, problems with eyes, ears, jaw, neck, stomach, teeth, mental clarity, meditation and also gives protection. Got it?"

"I think. But how do you know if that person is right for you?"

"When you're near that person, the necklace with softly glow sliver."

"Thanks again dad." Yue hugged him.

"Your mother would have been so proud." He whispered to her.

"I miss her."

"We all do. We all do. . ."

* * *

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

* * *

She snapped out of it and went back to the task at hand.

"Maybe if I find it for him, he won't be grumpy anymore?"

She thought about how Hibari grew angry about losing his Tonfas.

"Happy. That I what I'm going to make him. Happy." She repeated, determination radiating off of her.

She soon spotted a dull gleam in the darken ocean.

"Aha!" She shouted in victory. "Found ya!"

The blue eyed teen jet towards it. "So is this what he wants?" She asked herself, holding up the metal weapons.

"His happiness is in the bag!" She spun around and was about to high tail it out of there, but slammed into something.

(A/N: Ha, ha, high _tail_ it. *brick'd*)

"What do we have here, byon?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, been busy with school. I can't decide on making Ken and Chikusa fish or merpeople. . .halp. (/)A;)/)**


	4. Meeting the Sea Witch-Warlock-WHATEVER!

"What do we have here, byon?" Said a yellow dogfish.

"GEH!" Yue yelped, startled by appearance of the oddly colored fish.

"Such a scaredy-cat."

"Wouldn't you jump if there was a potential molester behind you?"

"Touché"

"Who are you in the first place?"

"Ken."

"Nice to meet you Ken, I'm Yue. . .By the way, who's your friend that is staring creepily at us from the corner?" She asked pointing to a dark figure, hiding behind a rock.

"That's Kaki-pi."

"Is that his real name?"

"No," the dark figure materialized and appeared to be a fish with a type of barcode near his gills. "My name is Chikusa, sorry for Ken's idiotic behavior."

"Shut it four eyes!"

Chikusa waved him off and continued. "Our master requests to see you."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"JUST HURRY UP BYON!" Ken said irritated.

". . ."

". . ."

". . .Why?"

Ken groaned and quickly swam away.

"If you want to walk on the mainland, I highly suggest you follow." Chikusa quietly informed her as he swam after Ken.

Yue raised an pink brow in interest.

"Walking?" The young mermaid thought about the pros and cons. 'Eh, what the hay.'

"W-wait, for me!" She sped after them. As she caught up to them she turned towards Chikusa. "How is it even possible for me to get legs?"

"Ever heard of the witch, Chrome Dokuro?"

"Yes, isn't she suppose to be very nice, shy too. . .But I also heard rumors about her spells having terrible prices. . ."

Ken chuckled besides her. "Your probably thinking about the pineapple king-I mean warlock, Mukuro Rokudo."

"Mukuro. . .Rokudo. . ? Who's he?"

"Kufufufu~, that would be me."

[~]

"ARE YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK! GAAHHH!" Yue shook her fist at Mukuro, who simply kufufu'd at her.

"Ah, you look like a scared guppy about to be eaten~." He taunted.

"Well. . .you stink. . ."

"That was a sucky comeback byon. . ."

"Shut up! I couldn't think of any good ones!"

"Touchy aren't we now?" Mukuro looked amused.

"You be quiet. . .pineapple head!" She pointed at the other teen's blue hair, which was conveniently shaped like a pineapple.

"Too far byon."

". . ."

". . ."

After a few moments of silence and staring.

"Soooo, were is 'Chrome'?" Yue asked.

"Wait for it. . ." Ken told her.

Then there was a huge puff of sparkly purple mist. As it cleared it reveal a petite girl with a green uniform with a purple witch hat.

"H-hello." She mumbled.

". . .Are you the gender bent version of him or something? Because you both have very similar hair styles, and you just switched places. You guys are magicians aren't you?"

"U-um," the shy girl poked her index fingers together nervously. "A-actually, Mukuro saved me before and in return, I'm his temporary host."

"Oh! . . .Can I mention that I find your stuttering adorable? Can I hug you? I want to hug you. . ."

"S-sure?" The witch responded unsurly.

"YAY!" Yue glomped her. "So damn cute~!"

Chrome sweat dropped at the affection.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Ken deadpanned.

"More like chopped fish, but whatever floats your boat man."

"Umm," Chrome mumbled. "You n-need something?"

"Right on the dot! Okay, so those fishes over there said you can help me with a little problem of mine."

"O-oh! So what do you need?"

"Well to put it bluntly, I want legs to walk on land."

"Hmm, I b-believe I could arrange that. . ." Yue was about to do a victory cheer but the sea witch continued speaking. "B-but, there's is a price."

"Keep talking."

"Yue is it? S-so you know how merpeople outlive humans and that when they die they turn into seafoam, y-yes?"

"I'm aware."

"O-okay, so if you don't kiss your prince in three days you'll turn into sea foam."

"I'm fine with that. I just need a chance."

"Let me get r-ready. . .wait, Mukuro-sama says there is another price to pay."

"Damn it, I hoped he forgot."

"Kufufu, can't let you off the hook~." A voice echoed in the cave.

"WAH! Dude, seriously! Stop doing that!" The young mermaid yelped.

"Kufufufufu~." Red and blue orbs twinkled in amusement,

". . .That was awful long kufufu."

"His fu's multiply when he's in a 'happy' mood." Ken informed her.

"Oh. Well isn't that just plain creepy."

"U-um sorry to interrupt but Mukuro-sama says that the price is your voice."

"My voice? Please tell me he isn't going to make it say anything dirty. . ."

"W-what?" The purple eyed girl blushed a deep red.

"You know people have their creepy obsessions, nothing to be ashamed of."

"Do you want your legs or not byon!?"

"Yesh, calm you gills man."

"Let's get started then." Mukuro's voice chimed.

Skipping the part were there is sparkly gold glitter and taking away the voice. Blah, blah, blah. Oh yeah, now that the mermaid is technically now a 'human' she would need air, like _now_.

"Buwha!" Yue sputtered as her head surfaced from the water. "Why did I have to be in the deep part of the ocean!?"

She paddled her way to shore and heaved herself on top of a rock.

"Thank kami I'm not naked, not THAT would be embarrassing." She shuddered. The former sea creature looked down at what used to be her blue fish tail only to be met by a pair of legs. She shifted them around only to feel a stinging pain spread through out her body.

"W-what?"

* * *

**A/N: M.M. is not included in this because I do not like her. For reasons that will not be spoken of. **

**Yue: She slapped Chrome. :P**

**Me: ANGGGEERRRR!**

**Yue: I would get mad too, I mean Chrome is just to shy and innocent to slap. I mean come on *brings out Chrome* look at her!**

**Chrome: H-hi! **

**Yue and Me: CHROME! *glomps* **

**Chrome: *highly uncomfortable***

**Mukuro: Kufufu, carry on now, I'll see you in your nightmares. Kufufufufu~. *fades out***

**Me: Wait What? o-o**


	5. Day One On Land! Yay?

'IS THIS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE ONE OF THOSE HUMAN 'PERIODS'?, Yue yelled in her head. 'MY LEGS FEEL LIKE THEY'RE BEING TORN APART! OH MY KAMI! IS THAT BLOOD?! BUWHA!'

"Hey stupid woman! Why are you here?!" A silver haired teen growled, yanking her up by the arm.

The girl pointed to her throat and pretended to write in her hand.

"Here," he shoved a whiteboard and marker in her hands.

'Well, that was easy.' She thought.

"Hello octopus-head!" She wrote down then flashed the broad towards him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, calm your tits man. . ."

"W-what is that supposed to mean?!"

"It's just a expression, geesh!"

"Why I ought a-"

"Yue-san! Gokudera-kun!" A brunette waved, running over to them.

"T-tenth!"

So let me explain things first. "Tenth's" real name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for short. He is the tenth generation boss of the royal army. Hayato Gokudera, commonly known as Gokudera, is his right-hand man. Yue knows them because she saved Tsuna from drowning once when he was trying to figure out to swim. Now, there is one more person we need to introduce. . .

"Ma, ma, what are you guys doing here? Oh hey Yue-chan!" A boy with honey eyes smiled.

"Sup Yamamoto," she wrote.

That teen is Takashi Yamamoto, he is friends with all three of them and is the son of Prince Hibari's royal chef.

"Can you not talk?" He asked.

"No, I just writing things down to make it overly complicated."

"Okay!"

She stared blankly at him. "So do you guys notice anything different about me?"

"You got highlights in your hair?"

"You can't talk."

"You have legs instead of a tail?"

Yue sighed and rubbed her temples,"No Yamamoto, I didn't get highlights. Thank you captain obvious! Lastly, ding ding ding, Tsuna is our winner!" She pointed at the brunette.

She tapped the marker to her chin thoughtfully before her eyes lit up in remembrance. "Oh! You know Hibari right! I have to kiss him in three days to not turn into sea foam."

"That doesn't sound bad Yue-san," Tsuna commented.

"Ah, young naive Tsuna. It means I die, but thanks for your concern!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that!" He started panicking.

"No worries, no harm done right? So will you help me or not? I have connections~, take that into consideration."

"I don't want the wrath of a sea king harming the tenth. . ." Gokudera muttered. "This is for the tenth! So don't you be getting any ideas woman!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Takashi? You in?"

"Sure Yue-chan! Haha! This will be fun!" The sun kissed teen cheered.

"Now to get in. . ."

"Kufufu~, I believe I can help with that~."

"MUKURO?!"

"YOU!?"

"THE FUDGE MAN! I JUST SAW YOU LIKE TWENTY MINUTES AGO!?"

"I never said I was _just_ a warlock dear little Yue-chan," the metronome eyed teen mocked. "You just assumed that~. Besides, I like bothering the skylark."

"The skylark is Hibari right?"

"Yes, oh and just to warn you. You have a little competition from. . .the duchess of Utsukushī basho, I believe."

"Oh her?" A look of recognition crossed the blue eyed girl's face, she let out an unexpressed snort. "Her name is Umeko Rei."

"She's a bitch." Gokudera stated.

"For once," she wrote, "I agree with you."

"She's not very nice. . ." Tsuna mumbled.

"Haha!" Yamamoto laughed. "I don't like her one bit!"

"Wow, can't believe I agree with these idiots. . .WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO! TENTH DON'T FALL FOR THEIR STUPIDITY!"

"Damn you Hayato Gokudera! If I could talk, I would give you a very long, angry rant! But I am losing feeling in my fingers from writing too much! So, consider yourself lucky!"

"Stupid fish!"

"Bastard! What did you just say?! You want to go!?"

"Let's not get into a fight," Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Boss, you're so smart!" Sparkles filled the air.

"So Yue-chan~," Mukuro smirked. "Ready to meet your so called '_prince_'?"

"Sure? . . .But can one of you carry me? I am currently unable to walk. Since everytime I even take a _step_, it feels like I'm being burned. Alive."

"I'll carry you Yue-chan," the Yamamoto offered, picking her up bridal style.

She smiled at him in thanks.

"Oh to the castle we go~," the pineapple king chuckled. "Kufufu~, you're in a surprise princess."

**[Extended Crack! Ending]**

"By the way Mukuro," The former mermaid tapped him on the shoulder pointing at her whiteboard. ". . .where's Chrome?"

". . ." Silence was her answer.

"You ate her didn't you? You whore! How could you! CHROME!" Crocodile tears formed in her eyes, she rubbed his stomach in hopes of feeling for the eyepatch wearing girl.

"DON'T WORRY CHROME! I WILL SAVE YOU!"

"Kufu~, please continue rubbing my stomach~."

"YOU SICK ASSWIPE!"

* * *

**A/N: Gomen'nasai, for not updating in a while! I have been busy with school and my other stories! **


End file.
